pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradford Morrow
| birth_place = Baltimore, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Novelist | notableworks = Trinity Fields, Giovanni's Gift | movement = Postmodern | nationality = American | influences = Paul Bowles, Angela Carter]], Willa Cather, Don DeLillo, John Fowles, Thomas Hardy, John Hawkes, William Gaddis. Cormac McCarthy, Joyce Carol Oates, Kenneth Rexroth, Virginia Woolf | website = }} Bradford Morrow (born April 8, 1951) is an American poet, novelist, editor, essayist, children's book writer, and academic. Life Morrrow was born in Baltimore, Maryland, on April 8, 1951. He grew up in Littleton, Colorado, and, "after a decade of vagabonding from Honduras to France, Italy to England", settled in New York City, where he remains.http://www.webdelsol.com/morrow/ Web page titled "A Web DelSol Featured Writer" at the Web Del Sol Web site, accessed December 14, 2006 In 1966, he was selected by the Colorado Medical Association to serve with a small number of other teenage volunteers as a medical assistant with the Amigos de las Americas program, giving inoculations and working with health-care professionals in poor, very rural areas in Honduras. The following year, 1967–1968, Morrow was a foreign exchange student under the auspices of the American Field Service, completing his final year of high school at a Liceo Scientifico in Cuneo, Italy. Morrison earned a B.A. in English Literature at the University of Colorado, Boulder, 1969–1972, where he graduated summa cum laude with a Phi Beta Kappa. He then received a Danforth Fellowship to continue graduate studies in English and comparative literature at Yale University. Upon leaving Yale, Morrow moved to Ithaca, New York, where he began research on a full-scale bibliography of Wyndham Lewis, consulting the archives at Cornell University, and then to Santa Barbara, California, where he met John Martin, of Black Sparrow Press, who would publish the bibliography in 1978. He has taught at Princeton, Brown, and Columbia universities, as well as the Naropa Institute. Since 1990 he has been a professor of literature and Bard Center Fellow at Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York. Morrison is a founding editor of Conjunctions literary magazine. A biannual journal, Conjunctions was conceived in late 1980 as "Morrow sat in Beat poet Kenneth Rexroth's library in Santa Barbara, California. The 2 friends had the idea to assemble a Festschrift for James Laughlin, the beloved editor of New Directions." After being published by David R. Godine (1985–1987) and Collier Books/Scribner (1988–1989), the journal was picked up by Bard College, which remains the journal's publisher.http://www.pw.org/mag/newslarimer0111.htm Larimer, Kevin, "The Functions of Conjunctions" article in Poets & Writers Web site, "News & Trends" section, undated but around October 2001, according to the article, accessed December 14, 2006 Morrow became Rexroth's literary executor in 1982, and has edited and introduced a number of the poet’s books, including The Selected Poems of Kenneth Rexroth (1984), Classics Revisited (1986), World Outside the Window: Selected Essays of Kenneth Rexroth (1987), More Classics Revisited (1989), and with Sam Hamill coedited The Complete Poems of Kenneth Rexroth (2002). Recognition The Review of Contemporary Fiction''Review of Contemporary Fiction Vol. XX, No. 1 (2000) published a "Bradford Morrow issue" in 2000, which included essays by Sven Birkerts,http://www.dalkeyarchive.com/catalog/show_comment/701 Forrest Gander,http://www.dalkeyarchive.com/catalog/show_comment/700 Patrick McGrath,http://www.dalkeyarchive.com/catalog/show_comment/699 Robert Creeley, Joanna Scott, Brian Evenson, William T. Vollmann, Maureen Howard, and others. Awards * Guggenheim Fellowshiphttp://www.gf.org/fellows/10334-bradford-morrow (2007) * PEN/Nora Magid Award for Magazine Editing http://www.pen.org/page.php/prmID/1459 (2007) **From the judges’ citation: “We were astonished to discover that Bradford Morrow has not already won this award, after 25 years of editing almost by himself one of our most distinctive and valuable literary magazines. We saw this year as a chance to correct that oversight. The range of writers he publishes (and often discovers) is a sort of who's who of 20th/21st century serious writing, and he's found a way to keep reinventing it. The fiction, poetry, criticism, drama, and art is sometimes described as 'experimental,' but we would also say innovative, daring, indispensable, and beautiful. Our best writers manifestly trust Bradford Morrow with their most ambitious work, and we can think of no higher praise for a literary magazine, or its editor.” Judge's citation, PEN/Nora Magid Award for Editing, 2007. http://www.pen.org/page.php/prmID/1459 * O. Henry Prizehttp://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9781400031313 for short story “Lush” (2003) *1999 Bard Research Council Grant for Ariel's Crossing * Academy Award for Literature,http://www.artsandletters.org/awards2_popup.php?abbrev=Academy American Academy of Arts and Letters (1998) *1998 Academy Award in Literature, American Academy of Arts and Letters *1996 Los Angeles Times Book Award finalist for Trinity Fields *1995 Lannan Foundation Continuation Grant, Fiction *1992 Finalist for PEN/Faulkner Award for The Almanac Branch *1989 New York Foundation for the Arts Grant, Fiction *1988 CCLM Editor's Award for ''Conjunctions *1984 CCLM Editor's Award for Conjunctions *1988 General Electric Foundation Younger Writer's Award as editor of Conjunctions Except where noted, information courtesy Bradford Morrow.Bradford Morrow Bibliography, BradfordMorrow.com. Web, Mar. 24, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Passing From the Provinces''. Santa Barbara, CA: Cadmus Editions, 1981. *''Posthumes''. Santa Barbara, CA: Cadmus Editions, 1982. w *''Danae's Progress''. San Francisco, CA: Cadmus Editions / Arion Press, 1982. *''The Preferences''. New York: Grenfell Press, 1983. *''After a Charme''. New York: Grenfell Press, 1984. Novels *''Come Sunday: A novel''. New York: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1988. *''The Almanac Branch: A novel''. New York, London, & Toronto: Linden Press, 1991. *''Giovanni's Gift''. New York: Viking, 1997; London: Flamingo, 1997. *''The Diviner's Tale''. New York: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2011; London: Atlantic Books (Corvus), 2011. *''The Forgers''. New York: Mysterious Press, 2014. New Mexico Trilogy *''Trinity Fields''. New York: Viking, 1995; London: Flamingo, 1995. *''Ariel’s Crossing''. New York: Viking, 2002. Short fiction *''The Uninnocent: Stories''. New York: Pegasus Books, 2011. *''Fall of the Birds'' (e-book). New York: Open Road, 2011. Non-fiction *''A Bibliography of the Writings of Wyndham Lewis'' (with Bernard Lafourcade). Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1978. Juvenile *''A Bestiary'' (illustrated by 18 contemporary artists including Gregory Amenoff, Joe Andoe, James Brown, Vija Celmins, Louisa Chase, Eric Fischl, Jan Hashey, Michael Hurson, Mel Kendrick, James Nares, Ellen Phelan, Joel Shapiro, Kiki Smith, David Storey, Michelle Stuart, Richard Tuttle, Trevor Winkfield, and Robin Winters). New York: Grenfell Press, 1991, *''Didn’t Didn’t Do It'' (illustrated by Gahan Wilson). New York: Putnam, 2007. *''A Menagerie'' (illustrated by Benjamin Hale). Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Bard College, 2013. Edited *''The New Gothic: A collection of contemporary Gothic fiction'' (edited with Patrick McGrath). New York: Random House, 1991. *''Radical Shadows: Previously untranslated and unpublished works by 19th and 20th century masters''. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Bard College, 1998. *''Fifty Contemporary Writers''. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Bard College, 2008. *''The Death Issue: Meditations on the inevitable'' (edited with David Shields). Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Bard College, 2008. Literary journal *''Conjunctions'' (Founder and editor of biannual literary journal). Fall 1981–present.www.conjunctions.com .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bradford Morrow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 22, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Bradford Morrow at www.fantasticfiction.co.uk *Bradford Morrow at Amazon,com *"A Selected Checklist of Publications of Bradford Morrow" ;Audio / video *Bradford Morrow at YouTube *The Don Swaim interview with Bradford Morrow (audio file, 1991) *KCRW Bookworm Interview ;About *Bradford Morrow faculty page at Bard College * Biographical sketch, with many links to excerpts from his works at Web DelSol website *[http://www.salon.com/march97/media/media.html Salon magazine on Morrow's being the subject of a New York magazine piece and the New York Times book review that followed] *Bradford Morrow Official website. *Bradford Morrow at The Red Room. *[http://www.beatrice.com/interviews/morrow/ The Beatrice interview with Bradford Morrow, by Ron Hogan (1997)] *The Jim Lewis interview in '' Bomb'' 51 (Spring 1995) *[http://www.dalkeyarchive.com/catalog/show_review/61 Review of Contemporary Fiction issue on Bradford Morrow. Vol. XX, No. 1 (2000)] ;Etc. *[http://www.conjunctions.com Conjunctions web site, including Web Conjunctions, an online-only supplement to the print journal; an index of all print-published work with selected pieces from the newly published issue; and an audio vault of authors reading from their own work] Category:1951 births Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American magazine editors Category:Bard College faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets